


DC social media companion works

by Nobodythehope



Series: DC social Media [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Catwoman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, worlds' finest
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finding Family, Fluff and Humor, companion piece to DC social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: a companion piece for my story DC  social media for moments I would rather write a propper story for. This is not going to be updated as fast as DC social media.PS: you're going to need to read my story DC social media for this to make any sense.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Karen Starr/Helena Wayne, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: DC social Media [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067456
Kudos: 3





	DC social media companion works

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading New 52's worlds' finest did not like that Earth 2 Helena Wayne got to meet her Not-dad yet never got to meet her Not-mom (as far as I can tell). well at least in the silver age she does get to help arrest her not mom. (batman vol 1 continuously ran from 1940 to 2011 without a true reboot making it hard to say it had a bronze age)

The interrogation of Powergirl and Huntress  
Sunday, November 1st

We find ourselves in a stale sold steel room its only feature being a single large mirror and the only decorations are a shiny stainless-steel table and four chairs. Sleeping in two of the chairs are two incredibly beautiful athletic women dressed in blue jumpsuits. One is a blond-haired woman lightly drooling, with massive breasts and a large derriere. Around her wrists are a pair of bat-shaped handcuffs, and around her neck is a collar with a gray box with three glowing lights attached to it. The other is a Dark-haired girl with as impressive body as her as her blond companion however her breasts were smaller. The dark-haired girl is lightly snoring well snuggled into the breasts of her companion, her head just larger than the pillows she was using. The dark-haired girls’ hands are chained by three pairs of bat-shaped handcuffs and her fingers were all zip-tied to each other with multiple ties making it impossible for her to do any form of dexterous manipulation needed to pick locks even and her thumbs were zip-tied to each other. Both women’s legs are tied to the chairs they were sitting in. 

“(snort)Hmm nothing like waking up snuggled up to Kara’s big soft pillows.” The dark-haired girl mumbles say as she gives a cute little yawn then opening her emerald green1 eyes.

“Hehehehe time for morning nookie with Helena.” The blond says as she wakes up with a lustful grin as her blue eyes open.

“Ahem, Sorry but no nookie for you two right now.” A tall mountain of a man dressed up as a bat says. the man stands at six foot two and is wearing a gray costume with a black cowl with a point on each side, cape, gauntlets, boots, and codpiece. The lenses of his cowl were a soft bluish white. On his chest is the silhouette of a bat.

“I have the ability to convince my boyfriend here to let you two share a cell later so you can have some fun…if you answer our questions.” A woman dressed in a gray catsuit with a utility belt (a belt with pouches) with black gloves and thigh-high boots, a gray cowl with a black face and cat ears atop it. Goggles with matching Light blue lenses to the Batman’s cowl rest on her forehead. The pair take a seat in the two chairs on the other side of the table.

Helena stiffened as she stared at the two heroes in front of her, for of all the heroes of Earth these two were the two she hoped to never meet. These were her parents, all be it younger alternate universe versions of her parents, and they were dead in her universe. Her mother was killed by collaborators working with a human trafficking ring after Helena became Robin, then her father gave his life for the world a year later1 when the World Army successfully attack and destroyed the boom tube network sending the forces of Apocalypse his actions ending the war.

“First what time is it?” the dark-haired girl asks she did not know how long the shock rifle’s blasts rendered a person unconscious for. She noted that the junior members of the BOP were smart enough to change both out of their costumes well they were unconscious.

“It's eight in the morning,” Catwoman says as after she pulls out her watch from one of her utility belts pouches to check. Her watch is a delicate platinum Rolex Batman had bought her then reinforced to make sure it would not break when she punched some creep and he had painted a little bat and cat2 on the face. However, she normally kept it in her utility belt when she went on patrol or when she and bat were needed for an interrogation and It was the only one of her watch she wore.

“Hay Catwoman’s watch has the same bat and cat you have tattooed on your right hip.” The Kara responds who always needs coffee or sex to properly wake up in the morning said tiredly. Despite her morning dumbness, the blond was still aware enough no to give things away

“We will start simple you with the eyes green who are you?” Batman asks referring to the dark-haired girl his deep rumbling voice identical to her dead father’s making it hard to lie but she would lie. 

“Helena Wayne, only daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle Wayne, I originally went by the hero name Robin in my world, now I go by Huntress,” Helena says against her impressive will. They must have given her some kinda super truth serum whipped up by Batman as she found herself incapable of lying.

“And you are blondie?” Catwoman says both heroes slightly tensing at hearing Helena’s response.

“My name is Kara Zor-el of Krypton I am the cousin/adoptive daughter of Kal-El aka Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane Kent, I went by Kara Kent the few times I was out in public on my Earth. However, here on this Earth I am Karen Starr CEO and president of Starrwear Industries and am secretly Powergirl.” Karen reveals also unable to lie they must have a Truth finder in the room. 

“Ages?” Batman asks only Catwoman could tell he was still in shock at the revelations. Helena could too but she was focusing on trying to lie.

“Mentally I am twenty-five, Physically I am 75 years old as I was in cryo sleep for a very long time before my ship landed on Earth following the end of my Krypton.” Karen moans out finally accepting she can’t lie.

“I am Twenty-four. I will be twenty-five in December.” Helena groans accepting she cannot lie ether and cursing her father's abilities with chemical concoctions.

“What is your occupation, Helena?” Batman asks with a stern look.

“Vigilante…Thief as I have been stealing money from Wayne Industries as I needed it for the last five years,” Helena says managing to just catch getting well-hidden but approving look and smile from her not-mom. 

“Your relationship with each other?” Selina asks recalling a recent posting from J.L. Finch@Daliygossip81: and recognizing Helena as the girl kissing Karen Starr.

“Bestie, lover, girlfriend...hopefully fiancé. Ghana it’s been so long since I last felt pain…feels kinda good.” Karen says as she smacks her head on the steel table.

“Bestie, Lover…yes? I would love to marry you, Karen.” Helena says with a smile glad for whatever it was that was making her unable to lie. Karen smiles and takes the other girl’s zip-tied hand in her own.

“The ring is in my super suit could someone get it?” Powergirl askes politely.

“Later, now how did you two get to this Earth?” Batman said once again stiffening, the DNA testing was not yet finished however he could tell by this girl’s facial features and eye color that she was who she said she was and that is the daughter of himself and Selina…he would start increasing his training, as well he knew this grown woman did not need his protection, however he still felt a strong paternal urge to protect his daughter and he was not going to ignore it after Jason.

“We got sucked into a boom tube and sent here. We have no way of getting home but I have been using Starrwear to try to build a way for us to get home…not that there is much waiting for us there, Helena’s parents are dead and so are Clark, Lois, and Diana. There was a girl we had unfinished business with but that’s about all we have left there.” Karen says with a frown her body language and tone showing a depressed mood that is mirrored by Helena. Selina had been fighting the maternal instincts she was feeling for Helena as she too saw that she was her daughter, and now finally stopped the fight.

“Well, we will wait till the DNA comes in before we decide what to do with you…by the way what did you want to form the Jade Dragon?” Batman asks as the two get up to leave.

“Chicken sticks, pot stickers, chicken egg rolls, chicken fried rice, peanut chicken, sesame chicken, and chicken Egg Fu Young made with sweet onions and dark gravy.” Helena answers with a pout, she was starving, and talking about food was cruel in her opinion.

“I want your word you will not try to escape however SOP says the cuffs stay on,” Batman says holding up a pair of wire cutters.

“You have it,” Helena says meaning it as she could not lie. Mom always said all you have in the world is your word, never break it and dad lived by the same policy. Batman cuts off the massive number of zip ties holding Helena’s fingers together, the girls were really upset for Helena knocking out Helena B. with a stunner bolt when the 22-year-old teacher caught sight of the other Huntress. how they bound her hands would have kept even Selina from picking the lock on a pair of handcuffs…however both himself and Selina would still be able to pick the lock with their feet. The girls did not even think to zip-tie the girls toe together. If Helena truly is their daughter, they would have made sure she could pick a lock with both her hands and feet. It was time to instruct the girls and Tim on how to pick locks with their feet.

Batman and Catwoman leave the room then pull down their cowls.

“Those are all your favorite dishes from Jade Dragon…I Need to make a phone call. Glade we only appear to be on the watchtower.” Bruce says as they remove their suites and change into some civilian clothes they had stored in the spare and now hidden apartment in Kate's building. 

“I’ll get the ring and bring them some of your personal blend of coffee, well you call the chefs at Jade to get those Dishes ready, along with your favorites and food for the rest of the girls, we are having Chinese for breakfast,” Selina says now dressed in blue jeans, black long sleeve t-shirt, and a black hoodie, well Bruce was dressed in a pair of beat-up blue jeans and a black T-shirt and his favorite jean jacket which had a bullet hole in it. The man hated wearing business suits but he often wears them when out and about so he would not be as easily recognized in casual dress. Bruce already had his phone out and was making the call as Selina went to get the coffee and ring.

Back in the room…

Helena and Karen were just holding each other as best they can, both were sad as whatever was making them tell the truth also made them realize they had nothing waiting for them on their home Earth. The doors open again and in steps Selina a tray with a large thermos of coffee, sugar, milk, and three black coffee mugs.

“Thought you two may be thirsty so I bought us some coffee, its Bruce’s personal blend,” Selina says as she sets the tray down for them. She was a bit disappointed as she watched as Helena poured a bit of milk into her cup then filled it with coffee but was surprised, yet not surprised when Karen added six sugars to her coffee as that was how there Kara took her coffee. The Batcomputer would be texting the results of the DNA tests soon and Kara had confirmed they were from a different universe, so she figured she would sit with them. Besides, she wanted to get to know her daughter from another her better. So, after pouring herself a cup of coffee black as the Knight she sat down.

“So, Helena I see you take coffee like your father,” Selina states trying to hide the disappointment.

“No I mostly prefer my coffee black as the Knight, or with a shot of bourbon, however sometimes I get a craving for how dad preferred to drink it. I am just Feeling that craving and you were kind enough to bring in 2% milk.” Helena says as she sips her coffee, Karen however drained her first cup and prepared another causing Selina to blink.

“That is exactly what Kara drinks her first cup of coffee in the morning,” Selina says wide-eyed as she reaches into her hoodie pocket well lightly kicking the blonde’s leg, Kara looks at her funny as Selina nods her head down. Caffeine not yet hitting her the buxom blond looks confused till Selina kicks her again harder nodding again and this time Kara gets the idea and puts her hands under the table, Selina passes her the ring box causing Kara to smile. Selina then nods to Helena.

“So, Hel I know you said yes already but, let's make it all proper and offical, will you marry me?” Kara asks as she pops open the box and Selina smiled at the rings rock. It was a large azure diamond half of it was cut to look like a cat’s head the other matched the head of a bat. 

“Yes,” Helena said with a happy tear falling from her eyes and a wide smile mirrored by Karen a smile as she lifted the ring from the box and the two other women saw that it had four small rubies that made the the crest of the house of El inlayed into the bottom of the ring. Karen slipped the ring onto her new Fiancé’s finger. Selina smiled holding her phone.

“I will send you each a copy of the video later. I recognize the work it's by the same person who made mine and Crass’s Blue Cat’s isn’t it.” Selina says with a smile.

“Aww, thanks glad you got it on camera. Also, glad we can’t lie for some reason right now…for the most part.” Karen says with a smile.

“So, Helena you have been living off stolen money from your father's company for the last five years, who taught you that particular hacking skill?” Selina asks with an evil smile. 

“You’re the one who taught me to hack mom… Oh god I am so sorry that slipped out an…” Helena says out of habit and realizing what she said got a look of horror and panic on her face as she likely just made not-mom uncomfortable. Selina just stared startled at how naturally Helena called her mom. Dick just called her Selina or when in the field cat-mom, Jason just called her Selina most of the time before Joker…, Crass only started calling her mom three months ago. Every time one of her adopted kids called her mom warmed her heart but it felt even better hearing so naturally from this woman in front of her a naturally born daughter of Selina and Bruce’s. Selina’s face settled in a smile.

“You can call me mom when we are in private or If it’s just the family if you want Helena, otherwise you can just call me Miss Kyle. Say I need a new assistant as Maven left when I started working as head of the Wayne Foundation… I was perfectly happy working at the art gallery well letting Bruce pay for everything else I needed for Catwoman, how the hell did I let Bruce talk me into taking the job earlier this year I have no…oh ya never mind.” Selina said as she got a goofy look on her face.

“He fucked your brains out before asking you didn’t, he…is he really the size of a cue… aaaawwweeeeee,” Karen says seeing the look on her Selina's face before her fiancé gave her a painful nerve strike.

“eeeewwww I do not want to hear about my parent's intimate life, I already know too much about my not-parents intimate life from Twitter,” Helena says with an angry blush on her face.

Selina hides her mouth from her Not-daughter and mouths bigger to Karen who just looks jealous…till she remembered how good Helena was in bed.

“So again, do you want to work with your not-mom?” Selina asks the blushing girl.

“No, I will likely end up catching you and not dad screwing in your office at some point, however, I will work for the foundation,” Helena says still looking grossed out.

“Awww No fair why not come to work with me at Starrwear?” Karen asked.

“Because I would be fucking your brains out every chance I got if we worked together then you would never get any work done,” Helena says with a look.

“Hmm, well I did not need to know that. So, which of the girls bit you in the ass, Helena?” Selina says with an evil smile having heard about it over the Bird's coms.

“Orphan on the left and Spoiler on the right my poor buns now have teeth mark bruises not given to me by my girl,” Helena says with a frown…

‘You must get that from your father’ Selina thinks knowing Bruce liked a good love bite…so did she come to think of it.

“Grrr I am the only one allowed to bite you,” Karen says with a frown.

“That’s what Helena told the girls before she bit them…. oddest fight ever. Where did Kara bite, you Karen?” Selina asks with a smile.

“Left butt cheek…I kinda liked it…ghaaa I hate this telling the truth,” Karen says with a frown.

That’s when Selina’s phone buzzed, she got two text messages. So, Selina unlocked her phone and checked it.

First text:

Batcomputer: DNA match Powergirl and Supergirl 100% match. No match for the subject Huntress, however, Huntress has a direct familial match to the DNA of Bruce Wayne and Selina (error)

Second text: 

Bat: Picked up Tim and will Be there with breakfast in twenty.  
Cat: Did you see the message from the computer.

Bat: Yes, she is our daughter from another earth…hmmm perhaps we should start trying to bring her into this earth…the fun way (grinning emoji)

Cat: Hmmm…tempting, tempting I’ll think about it. 

Cat: They are going to eat with the family do not care what the others think.

Bat…I’m ok with that. =)

Back to the interrogation room…

“Well, the Batcomputer confirms your DNA says you are who you say you are. So, you guys are eating breakfast with the family we are having Chinese from the Jade Dragon for breakfast…I should warn you Helena B may take a swing at you, Helena…Harper has the device needed to remover that particular anti metahuman collar so I can’t take it off.” Selina says with a smile as she pulls her key out of her pocket and unlocks their cuffs. 

“So how long is the truth serum going to last?” Helena asks as she rubs her wrists. She does not like the evil smile on her not-moms face.

“Until…you untie your feet,” Selina says anticlimactically as she stands up from her chair. The two look down and see the golden lasso around their ankles.

“The lasso of Hestia of course it was the lasso of Hestia,” Helena says as she sees the rope and begins uniting herself.

“Of course, it’s the lasso of Truth. Cheater.” Karen says with a pout as she does the same. Selina collects the lasso and leads the girls out of the room.

‘Do I want a bio daughter? Yes, I do.’ Selina asks well holding the lasso which glows for a moment allowing her not to BS herself.

“What we are not in the watchtower!!!!!!” Both women exclaim as they see that they are actually in an apartment complex causing Selina to smirk.

“Nope we built that room to make anyone we interrogate think they are in the Watchtower, but we are in an apartment in Cherry Hill,” Selina says her smirk changing into a smile generally they drug or knock out suspects before removing them to the actual watchtower. She leads them out the door and two an elevator hitting the button for the penthouse.

The apartment of The Kane Family…

Harper Kane is a brown-haired blue-eyed young girl of thirteen with multiple piercings in her right ear, she is about four feet one inch tall. She is currently lounging lazily about in the oversized Sailor Mercury t-shirt she preferred to sleep in. She is sitting with her legs tucked under the living room coffee table tinkering with one of her spare shock rifles. She is waiting for her adoptive uncle to return with Chinese for breakfast from the most expensive Chinese restaurant in the city The Jade Dragon. She was hoping to modify her rifle so she could use three-round bursts setting when needed instead of the current one shot per pull of the trigger after the issues she had hitting the Imposter Huntress last night. she is also looking forward to the shrimp fried rice and Singapore mi fun she had ordered. She absentmindedly took a sip of her coffee cream added to the coffee along with six sugars. She is Feared as Bluebird, the Batwoman’s daughter.

Next to her in the leather rocker preferred by the matron of the house Kate Kane is her newest friend, fellow adopted child, and crush, the quite thirteen-year-old ninja girl Cassandra ‘Crass’ Wayne an Asian American girl with brown eyes and black hair, who stood at four foot nine inches tall, wearing an oversized Sailor Mars t-shirt, sipping a cup of coffee that was added to 2% milk and 2 sugars. She preferred her adopted fathers’ preparation of coffee with a bit of sugar added otherwise she is a Mama’s girl, and her Mama had already taught many things her father would hypocritically frown at given he was quite good at those things. Crass was reading the newspaper. She is eagerly anticipating her extra spicey Mongolian beef with extra chilies and the sticky white rice she would eat it on, along with her side order of chicken egg rolls. She is feared by the criminal underworld Orphan.

Laying on the couch with a cup of black coffee resting on her tummy and watching the news is the last of the youngest members of the Birds of Prey. The hyper and talkative Stephine ‘Steph’ Brown a blond-haired blue-eyed girl standing at four foot five inches tall…they were all still growing damn it. She is Lounging in an oversized Sailor Jupiter t-shirt. Well, not as good as Empanadillas she could already taste the peanut chicken she ordered along with the sesame chicken she would eat in plain fried rice. She is feared as the Spoiler and has a habit of yelling out Spoiler alert before she attacks. She is dating Cassandra's adopted brother Tim Drake-Wayne. The three girls' eyes flew to the door when it was opened hoping for the site of the massive man barring Chinese food, and they were a bit disappointed to see Crass’s mom, however, they all jumped to their feet and charge at the site of the freed False Huntress and Powergirl. Helena flipped over the charging Steph and Crass picking up her not-sister and not-brothers girlfriend in a double iron claw in a manner that had them looking away from the 24-year-old as Karen did the same with Harper.

“hahahahahahhahahah this is what you little bastiches get for biting my ass last night, only she gets to bite me,” Helena says as she starts shaking the girls by their head. 

“Only I get to bite Helena you little bratling,” Karen says Evil grin on her face as she does the same to Harper, the first to bite Helena last night.

Selina just laughs as she takes a picture of the scene of her ‘eldest’ ‘daughter’ tormenting her younger sister and her brother's girlfriend like the good older sister she was. Selina flashed the ok sign to the multiple woman and man who entered the room at the sound of the commotion.

First to enter was a tall built and stacked blue-eyed and dark red head 26-year-old Katherine "Kate" Rebecca Kane, standing at five foot eleven and one-quarter inches she is the tallest person in the penthouse… at the moment. Dressed in flannel pajama pants and an oversized black t-shirt, a chef’s knife liberated from the magnetic cutting board held and ready to throw in her hand. Her red hair was cut in a bob messy from bead head. She is the adoptive mother of Harper and Cullen Kane and feared as the Batwoman.

Next to appear was the beautiful tall athletic 25-year-old Latina woman standing five foot eight inches tall her long black hair falling messily down her black. She is wearing black pajama shorts and a white camisole she has her police issue 9 mm handgun raised and ready to fire. This is Detective Renee Montoya girlfriend of Kate Kane. 

Next is a blond bombshell dressed in leather jacket Kevlar and leather top, leather booty shorts, and her signature fishnet stockings, this is the deadly Black Canary aka Dinah Lance Queen, and she stands at five foot seven inches tall and her formidable martial arts skills made her a force to be reckoned with, yet her sonic Canary Cry made her the biggest threat there. She is also the only woman there not dressed in her pajamas as she decided to stay for breakfast after patrolling Gotham last night. At twenty-eight she is the second oldest woman in the room, and she had inhaled ready to release her sonic cry.

Next is another blue-eyed redhead the same height as black canary but built much more petite she is the youngest woman there at 19 and is dressed in one of her boyfriend’s silk button-ups. Not as full-figured as the other woman in the room she is still quite beautiful, and one of the sassiest women you will ever meet. Clenched in her hand is a small yellow Batarang. This is the commissioner’s daughter Barbara Gordan however she is doubly feared as both Batgirl and as the super hacker Oracle. Appearing at her side is her boyfriend the nineteen-year-old and the handsome brown-haired blue-eyed Dick Grayson, a man possessing the build of an acrobat and stood five foot ten, he was looking almost asleep standing up he was ready to throw…his stuffed robin(bird). He is wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Worn out from events that happened last night he was normally feared by the criminal underworld as Nightwing however he was not quite awake but hungry enough to wait to go to sleep.

Next, we have a 20-year-old dressed in red, white, and blue pajama pants and a hailstorm t-shirt, the five-foot nine inch stacked dark haired blue eyed amazon beauty Dona Troy. Brandishing the sword of Athena she was ready to fight. Next to Dona, her fingers covering her ears is the petite blue-eyed blond girl standing at five foot five and dressed in a frilly pink nightgown. This is the sixteen-year-old Supergirl Kara Danvers, best friend of Barbara Gordan. Kara’s eyes are glowing red and ready to fry someone with her heat vision. She and her fellow titan decided to spend the night rather than head back home.

However, the last to enter is a tall 23-year-old woman at five foot eleven. The shapely woman had blue eyes and long wavy black hair and angry brown eyes. She is dressed in the most revealing outfit of the woman a short black silk nightie with her matching thong peeking out from underneath it. This is Helena Bertinelli the newest teacher at Gotham Academy, teacher of the three girls under iron claw assault and feared as the (formally) lethal vigilante the Huntress. Seeing the woman who cheap shot her with a stun bolt… twice now free she threw aside her purple crossbow she had a bitch to beat.

“Imposter bitch let go of my students” Helena yelled as she strait up tackled the woman holding two of her students with the iron claw. On the floor the two-woman tried to get atop the other, Helena B managing to get atop Helena W and she started punching, the Wayne managing to grab the other woman’s hands, Helena B. tried to use her position to drive her knees into the older woman’s gut. But Helena W just brought her own knees up and threw her against the wall. Undeterred Helena B was back on her sending a flurry of blows at the other woman. Before either woman could harm the other, they found themselves separated and lifted up of the ground the iron claw.

“Helena’s that’s enough.” The angry and true voice of Bruce Wayne yells at the two women.

Next to Bruce is a handsome, skinny, brightly blushing blue-eyed black-haired 13-year-old boy standing at five foot one inch tall. The boy is holdings a crate with several bags of Jade dragon Chinese Food. The reason for his blush was the fact that Helena Bettinelli’s girls had popped out of her skimpy sleepwear and he was getting his first look at real live pair of tits, and a good side view of her large ass. His girlfriend Stephine Brown and his adoptive sister were almost instantly covering his eyes with their hands well Harper took the food from him. However, the brief glimpse at Helena’s glorious tits would forever be burned in his memory …however he was more of an ass man and he had seen Helena’s thong-clad ass quite a few times when coming over to visit his girlfriend and he had to admit he preferred Steph’s big booty. Yet for the next few months, Helena B’s boobs would fuel his fantasies.

“No peaking Tim.” Steph firmly said to the boy well all three girls ogled the goods Helena was displaying Stephine really liked, maybe even loved Tim, however, all three girls swing both ways, Cassandra, however, preferred girls more4.

“Yes Batdad,” A scared Helena B says, you never wanted Batman angry at you…yes every one of Gotham’s vigilantes now call batman Batdad with the exeption of Selina…however she does sometimes call him Batdaddy she is feeling frisky.

“Yes, Daddy.” Helena habitually says never liking her father angry at her, even a younger one from an alternate universe.

“Wait, Daddy?” Everyone except Selina says in shock finally lowering their weapons and stuffed animal.

“Everyone meet Helena Wayne of Earth 2, Selina and mines daughter. Helena Meet Everyone. I will explain well we eat.” Bruce says lifting the green-eyed woman a bit higher to show who he was referring to. Bruce sets the two women down and Helena B gives a small squeak when she realizes her girls are out and knew Tim saw.

“Tim you better not say you saw my girls around school, or I will hurt you,” Helena said with a glare as she tucked them away. Tim just gave a blind thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: In the gold age Batman dies a year after Catwoman and earth-2 is a darker version Earth-two of the golden age era. PS: Golden age batman and Catwoman are married there getting together revealed in Brave and the bold 197  
> 2: I know Helena has blue eyes however I wanted her to have her mother’s eyes in this universe.  
> 3: Worlds’ Finest Issue number 17 page three.  
> 4: I was going to have Cass as a lesbian however, I can’t ignore the fact that she does like a boy in Shadow of the Batgirl graphic novel and was a love interest for Tim for a time. however, she does prefer girls to boys.


End file.
